Fight for Survival
by En4cerMax
Summary: A young girl, trying to escape her past, captured, and made to endure the torture she went though, 7 years ago. Has my charecter, Demini.
1. Trouble

A small figure raced through the dark, dense forest, fleeing from an unseen enemy, Jumping over fallen trees, dodging to miss low laying branches, she clutched the only thing dear to her. Her journal. She could almost smell the hot breath of her aggressors upon her. Her breath became harsh and more rapid than ever. She fell only once. That was when she lost her concentration and slammed her forehead against a low-lying tree branch. Her will to survive prevented her from falling into an unconscious state, but still dizzy and blood now trickling down her face, she got up and continued her course and ran as fast as her mind would let her. When she reached a clearing, she knew she would not be able to make it across for they would surly find her. She also sensed that this force would be upon her location within moments. Just a few feet beside her, were a fairly large pile of rocks. Scurrying over to it, she found a small entrance to the middle of this small mountain. She sat there, quiet as the air around her, forcing her breath to slow. Just then, two huge figures landed just a few feet away from her hiding place, But what really frightened her was that another creature landed right onto of the rocks she was hiding in. One of the two figures turned to the pile, "My Lord, I thought for sure it ran over here."  
  
"Check your scouter, you not wit!" the one next to him said.  
  
"Who are you calling a nit wit, Bardock? I aught to..." he raised a fist.  
  
"NAPPA! Shut Up!" Chills ran down her spine and her heart nearly stopped when she recognized the voice. 'How can it be? I though he was dead.' Tears formed and rolled down her face as she thought about her past. 'I can't go through what I did seven years ago...' "Now will you just turn your scouter on? I want to get done with this now." He said, in a now more furious voice. Quickly, she remembered the name of the voice she was forced to say master to, "Ve... Vegeta" she quietly whispered but instantaneously, she covered her mouth, but it was too late. She blew her cover.  
  
"What was that?" the same voice said. 'Oh shit.' was the last thing she thought before the protecting rocks violently moved aside, exposing her to her worst nightmare. "You..." Vegeta said, spying down on her with vengeful eyes, remembering her. She started to get up and run but her plan was quickly foiled when he slammed her to the ground face first, pinning her down with his weight on her back and each of her wrists in his crushing hands. The more she struggled to get away, the more force he applied to them, "Stop it now, or I will kill you." She did what he ordered.  
  
"Please..." she pleaded.  
  
"I always wandered where you ran off too," he said in a slightly caring manner. He eyed his catch and noticed that she was wearing very little clothing. Very short shorts, showing off her bruised and cut leggs, and plain white tank top. In the seven years away from him and his evil glare, her figure changed. She was only thirteen, not even a woman, when she escaped. But now she was twenty and fully develop. Taking in the sweet smell of victory, he asked her, "Now tat I have you back, what am I to do with you?" she quivered on a thought, "Nappa, give me that Ki dampening collar." He ran over and handed the small, yet effective device to him. One she thought she would never wear again, "I am not going to take any chances with you, little girl." He let go of her wrists and put the collar on. "I know what you can do." He sat up, still sitting on her back, grinning madly, as he watched her try to get the collar off. "It's no use. You know you can't get it off so you might as well stop trying while you are ahead." She did as she now knew she was defeated, "If you run, I will not hesitate to send you to another dimension." he warned as he stood up. She didn't dare move, for fear that the nightmare might start over again. She did notice, however, that the book she was clutching earlier, was now laying infront of her. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'I need to get that back.' But it was too late. The one called Bardock got to it first and picked it up.  
  
"Hey! Look what I found!" he said in excitement.  
  
"What is it?" Nappa asked.  
  
"It looks like a book, you should try and read one for once." Nappa started to steam.  
  
"Let me see that," Vegeta said, walking over to the pair. 'Here's my chance. If I run fast enough, I can get away.' "No, you can't," Vegeta said, glaring in her direction, "Now, come here." pointing to a spot in front of him. Fearing for her life and trying to spare herself from anymore pain, she slowly got up and walked to where he wanted her. Her left eye started to turn red from the cut she suffered earlier trickling down. With a trembling hand, she tried to wipe it away, also to wipe away the tears.  
  
He now could see the front of her. She filled out the front of her top nicely, and her body was very toned, 'Probably from the training she might have had here.' he added to his thoughts. No doubt, if she didn't have the collar on, she would be a force to be reckoned with. "What is this?" he threw the book in her face.  
  
"It.. It's my journal."  
  
With a questionable look on his face, "Journal?" Vegeta looked down and noticed there was a lock on it. "Where is the key?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Don't lie to me..." creeping towards her.  
  
"I'm not," backing away, "I lost it a few years ago. Way after I left your service..." with a swift of his hand, she was knocked to the ground, clutching the side of her face.  
  
"If you are lying to me, you know the concquences."  
  
"I swear I lost it!" He bent over, grabbed a fist full of her hair, and yanked her to her feet to meet his face. Her hands fought his to let go. He once again eyed her up and down as she started to tremble. He thought to himself, 'Yup. She has grown. Just a mere girl from the last time I saw her, but now a full woman.' "Bardock!" he yelled, all the while, glaring into her eyes.  
  
"Yes sir?" he said, running over.  
  
Vegeta threw the helpless girl down and stood back up. Looking at him, "Taker her back to the ship, get her cleaned up, and in my chambers in three hours."  
  
"Yes sir!" He said, bowing. And in an instant, Nappa and Vegeta flew off, leaving the girl in the others care, "Come on girl." he said grabbing her arm up forcing her to her feet. He put his arm around her waist, and flew off into the other direction.  
  
'It has been so long. I thought she was gone forever,' Vegeta thought to himself, 'But now, once again, she is mine.' an evil grin spread across his face.  
  
"Vegeta?" Nappa said, breaking him out of his train of thought. "That girl back there, was she..?" he couldn't remember her name.  
  
"Yes, that was Princess Demini. The one that was lost to us seven years ago. But now, I have her back."  
  
"That's right. She was the one that escaped you when Freeza came and destroyed our planet."  
  
"Vegeta was getting irritated, "Shut up. She didn't escape, I simply lost her."  
  
"Oh." and they continued their flight to the main city on this planet in silence.  
  
When they got there, they looked around and saw strange, small creatures. The city smelt of rancid milk, and the buildings were built out of wood from the forest that surrounded it. But the things that inhabited it were not taller than four feet and no legs. Just one slimly, foot, like a snail. All the aspects of a snail except the shell was smaller and thin, long arms. When they landed, on what looked to be the heart of the city, everyone stopped and started to stare at the strangers. Suddenly, Vegeta grabbed one by the back of the shell.  
  
Roughly he asked, "Where is your palace?"  
  
"Nep kros." was it's only reply.  
  
"Cap. Ah screw it. Nappa!"Vegeta yelled, after he vaporized the creature he had in his grasp, "Just kill them all." he ordered.  
  
Nappa's eyes lit up with anticipation, as he formed an energy ball in his hand, "My pleasure," and he released it, making it zip past Vegeta and leveled half of the city.  
  
"I said kill them, not destroy the place. This our new home, and I don't want it demolished before we even get to move in." He yelled, making his partner cringe back, "Let's just go and find the damn palace." and they once again, took to the air.  
  
Demini was frantically looking for a way out of what appeared to be Vegeta's quarters. A huge bed stuck out in the middle of the room, and two other doors off to the left. Not much for decoration but then there was a fairly large window that let her see the planet that she called home for so long beneath her. But she was dreading what will happen when he does arrive. But what they gave her to wear, disgusted her and was very reviling. She had on a red, bikini type out fit except for the top, which gave her some support. This was the traditional Sayi-jin, female fighting uniform. Her hair was braided tightly back and white gloves and boots finished it all. "I hated this as a kid and I still hate it now," She said while looking at it for a second. Just then, the door slid open. There stood Vegeta, arms crossed and a very angry look on his face. Instantly, She hunkered down into a fighting stance, and all he did was grin, "I thought you were dead." Glaring at him.  
  
"Likewise, my dear," he stepped in and lowered his arms, "For seven years, I thought you were deceased. But, here you are," he removed his armor, and walked toward her, "and all grown up I see." 


	2. MORE Trouble

"You stay away from me, or..."  
  
"Or what?" he stood before her now, staring eye to eye with her and taking her chin in his hands. "You were powerless to anything then, and you are powerless to do anything now. You might as well face it, you are mine till the day you die, and may be sooner than you think if you keep up your attitude. Demini jerked her head away from his hand, but was only met with a punch to the jaw, sending her to the ground. He knelt down next to her, grabbed her by the hair, and spoke into her ear, "Now you listen to me, you will NOT ever turn away from me. You will not disobey me. If you do not heed these warnings, you deserve everything that is given to you." and he slammed her forehead against the floor, forcing the cut that was part way healed, to open again. "Do you understand me?"  
  
She hesitated, but was forced to anser, "Ye.. yes."  
  
"Yes, what?" he ground her head into the floor.  
  
"Yes sir." and began to cry. Vegeta took great pleasure in hearing those words that he let her go and stood up.  
  
"I'm glad we see eye to eye now." His boots tapped the uncovered spaceship floor as they reached the bathing chamber. "I expect you to have a clean out fit for me, lain out on the bed, with the boots and gloves, as well as you kneeling next to it, face down, by the time I return." and he disappeared into the small room, leaving her alone, and defeated.  
  
But in the shower, different thoughts were being brought out. An evil smile stretched from ear to ear of Vegeta's face as he thought of the many things he could do to his new "pet." He also thought back to the time when he first squired her.  
  
His father came to her planet looking for a rare rock that could only be hound in the mountains of Koske, but the only way to get them is to either kills the inhabitants, or make them all slaves. Deciding that killing them would be easier, they preceded to wipe out the whole race, until a small, little girl appeared before them, ordering them to stop. What was awkward about her was that she had a tail of a Sayi-Jin. Imeaditly, King Vegeta know who she was. Her father, the king, tried to beg for mercy and apologized for his daughter actions, but was killed on the spot, in front of the girl. She yelled and ran over to him. Her mother tried to come out of the palace to save her child, but was met with the same fate as her father. Little Demini was left all by her self, to face the invaders of her planet. Prince Vegeta was in the group, standing next to his father, and looked upon the girl. He didn't kill her. No. He thought she was amusing, so he took on the only survivor as a slave.  
  
All those years of her being at their beck and call, every little whim, broke what little pride she had. Prince Vegeta used to torture her by playing little games, getting her in trouble for the things he had done, and all those punishments she endured made him swell with pride. Until the day Freeza destroyed his planet. He was 13 when that happened. Only a handful of Sayi-Jins survived, for they were off doing another mission. When they returned, their planet was gone. The first thought he had was not about his father, but about Demini. What happened to her?  
  
Recently they found a planet that resembled his own. As soon as they landed, Vegeta senses a strange energy force that he only felt seven years prior. They chased it through the woods and that is where he found her. After all those years, he finally had her back. And the proof of that was kneeing by his bed in his room. Vegeta turned off the water and stepped out. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and stepped out, to see if she followed his orders. Astonished, he found clean clothes lain neatly on the bed, with boots and gloves, and finding her kneeling, as he ordered, next to his bed, with her hair down. 'I thought for sure that she would have been still laying in the corner, but she did what I asked.'  
  
Another grin steamed across his face, but not an evil one, more like an approved look. "Good girl," and he dropped the towel which landed next to her, "now, dry me off so I can go to dinner." With a shaking hand, she picked up the cloth, and preceded to dry him off. She still kept her head down, this time not waiting to see what else was there. "Slowly," he told her. Vegeta wanted to torture her. She made her way up his legs, making for damn sure they were dry before moving on. Demini came to the end of the legs. Being a smart ass, she got up and went behind him and started on his back. This didn't go unnoticed, but he did make a note of it. She went back around front to his chest. She stared directly into his chest, and noticed how buff he had become. His chest muscles stood out as well with his crossed arms, which made his biceps look bigger and more menacing then they accualy were. Demini made her way up to his neck and to his still damp hair. He wouldn't lean forward for her, so she was forced to lean into him, careful not to touch him and reached for the last strands of hair. Her face was now next to his and he looked at her, out of the corner of his eye. He now had a toothy grin and took in her sweet sent. Vegeta knew no matter how much she forced her self not to, she was getting excited, and he could smell it, which only resulted in him getting more excited.  
  
She withdrew, took a step back, bowed her head. "You think you are done?" and he grabbed the towel, flung it off to the side, grabbed her throughout, and threw her onto the bed. Knowing fully well what was about to happen, she tried to get up, but Vegeta was too fast for her. He hopped on top of her, grasped her wrists again and pinned them down. This time she was face up. His naked, ominous figure, loomed over her as if he just caught his prey. "You really thought you were done? You forgot one part, my dear." Tears swelled in her eyes again. "I know what you are thinking, and it's not going to come true. Well not tonight that is." He pulled both of her arms up and took them both in one hand. This brought him closer to her. The other, now free, traced her down the side of her face, ever so gently, and down her jaw line.  
  
He never felt this way about anyone. Especially a slave. At first, she was just a slave, his civil servant, not worth anything. But the more he saw her have fun with the other servants, he grew more fond of her. He was never really pissed that Demini escaped him, more like, disappointed. But now he has all the time in the world to catch up.  
  
She kept her eyes closed but he kept on with his menacing hand. 'So soft, so supplant,' he thought Vegeta wrapped his hand around her throughout, just to get a feel for it before letting his index finger, lightly trail a line down the middle of her chest. 'You have no clue what's in store for you my dear.' Vegeta loved to torture her in this way. But he needed to get up before he did something more than what was intended of doing. With a loud crack, he hit her cheek and got up. "Mabey now you'll learn to follow orders."and got dressed. 


	3. Lame chapter

Demini awoke the next, what seems to be, the next morning, laying on the cold hard floor of a dimly lit room. Her vision was blurred as she blinked and tried to focous on the light source. The soft humming of the ship filled her ears and mind. Trying to wipe the sleep out of her eyes, she was soon to realize that her hand were tightly bound behind her back. Immediately, she remember what went on the night before, where her long forgotten master found her, and was about to ravish her when he stopped and threw Demini into this room. Closing her eyes to hope that it was a dream, a light taping started to echo throught the room. It grew louder and louder, and stopped right outside. Her heart was pounding out of her chest when the doors opend at her feet and she she tried to go back, "pretnding" to be alseep. The steps of the visitor, walked over to her head and stopped. She felt gentle hands helping her into a sitting position, and thinking that it was a friendly person, she opened her eyes, but was only met with Vegeta's. "I see that sleeping beauty has finally decided to awaken." and he roughly pulled her to her feet.  
  
He escorted her down a long hallway of his ship, with one hand grasped around her arm, and the only sound being made was his boots hitting the floor as he dragged her down the passage way. Passing by room after room of Sayi-Jin sleeping quarters and training rooms, her mouth was scratchy and parched as she asked, "What do you want of me? Couldn't you just have left me alone?"  
  
"That is of no concern to you." and he quickened his pace.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Why are you asking me these questions?"  
  
"Because.." she was cut off by him turning, slammed her against the wall, and pinned both of her arms.  
  
"Why don't you be a good little girl and shut up, or I won't take you some place to eat and you'll spend the rest of the day back in that cell," he said through his teeth and his grip lightned, "And what have I told you before about adressing me?" and he yanked her away.  
  
Vegeta took her to a small room with a table and chair in the center of it. Unlocking her hands, he pushed her down into the chair, snapped his fingers, and a servant came out with a plate full of food. Settling himself in a corner of the room, he watched her eat. Demini hesitated, but her hunger took charge and she dove into the mound of food. He stared at her arms and leggs, noticing that most of the cuts have healed, and still wearing the outfit from last night. In no time, she was done.  
  
She sat back, relaxed, but was cut short when Vegeta grabbed her by the arm once more and took her out of the small room. "Come on, you need to get into something different and take a bath. You stink." he comented.  
  
"No thanks to you, leaving me in that cell..." she replied.  
  
"Shut up. I have some business to attend too, and I don't need your smart ass remarks." Stopping, he opened another small room, shoved her in, "I will be back in one hour EXACTLY. If you are not done by then, I am going to come in and finish the job." and closed it.  
  
She looked around the room, saw a shower, towels, and a modest outfit on one of the hangers. Walking over, she picked up the garment and examined it. The top wasen't as revealing as the current, but it was a blue mid- drift tank top with matching shorts. Spandex was the material and she was surprised that it was almost her size. Demini walked over to the shower and started the hot water.  
  
"Your highness," a voice said behind him. It was Nappa, "You called for me?"  
  
"Yes, I want this planet ready for us to move in, in two days. I don't care how many people it takes, but I want it done." Vegeta stared out the window of the bridge.  
  
Bowing, "Yes sir." and left.  
  
"Well, it's been an hour, time to get my slave." he turned on his heels and headed to the room where he left her. Without warning, he opened up the door, and was met by Demini standing in the middle of the room. "I see you are done. I suppose that outfit suits you well?"  
  
"It itches and I hate it," she started to scratch.  
  
"Makes for great touture, now get out here, I don't feel like dragging you again." She sulked out of the room and followed Vegeta to the docking bay. There were dozens and dozens of Sayi-Jin pods lining the entire room. A few of them were standing around talking, but when they saw Vegeta, the stood at attention.  
  
She felt a hand quickly go down the back of her pants, "Why are you hiding your tail?" and Vegeta yanked it out, "Come along, we are going down to the planet." he pushed her over to a pod. Programing it to follow his pod, he locked Demini in, stepped into a seperate one, and blasted off away from the ship. 


End file.
